


Headcanons {The Witcher X Reader}

by GaunterODimm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Mentions of Sex, More tags to follow as the work updates, Updating weekly, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: A collection of HC's about The Witcher 3
Relationships: Gaunter O'Dimm/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Gaunter O'Dimm | Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being pregnant with Gaunter's child.
> 
> Requested by Alanaba  
> Word count: 980+

\- Before he met you, Gaunter was always skeptic when it came to marriage. “A contract you cannot escape.”, he thought. But then, he crossed paths with you, his view on it entirely changed.  
  
\- When you found out you were pregnant, you kept it to yourself at first.  
  
\- You weren’t sure if he wanted to be a father, bygones, you didn’t even know if he already had children. Despite being married to him for a few years, he was still a mystery to you, and so was his past.  
  
\- When you finally told Gaunter that you were expecting however, you immediately realized that it was a first time for him as well. Tears welled up in his eyes, even though you had never imagined he was able to cry and feel such emotion. As mentioned earlier, he was still so omniscient, but he never failed to surprise you. His tears were genuine and spoke volumes of happiness and love.  
  
\- He suddenly became even more protective of you than he already was. No more trips to the market on your own, for instance. And woe any man that tried having small-talk with you. Gaunter was watching over you like a hawk. Even when you were just talking to your brother. Not one male was safe.  
  
\- In your first trimester you threw up a lot, especially in the morning. He was ever patient, holding your hair behind your head to make sure it didn’t fall into your face, rubbing soft circles over you back to soothe you, wiping your mouth with a cloth in between waves. He never grew annoyed with you and your change of behaviour.  
  
\- Mood swings, well, those were common as well. You sometimes would yell at him, then cry loudly about how sorry you were. Gaunter would always embrace you, tell you that it was okay. He has only been understanding.  
  
\- Sweet, slow sex. He always made sure you were okay and nothing was hurting. You always jokingly replied that you weren’t dying or anything like that. There was a certain point that you started to feel insecure:  
  
\- “I don’t feel sexy anymore.” you whispered one evening when you were getting at it.  
  
\- “But you are. You become more sexy with each passing day.” he replied immediately. Of course he meant it, and the way his body reacted to you said enough.  
  
\- As soon as your baby bump started to show, he always stroked it whenever you were in bed together. He often gently massaged the marks with a cooling oil that would help ease the itchiness of your stretching skin. When he felt your child kick for the first time, he couldn’t stop smiling for hours.  
  
\- Your kid was already a mischievous one in the womb. Up to no good just like their father. They would kick and roll around in your stomach at the most uncalled for moments during the day. It often made for awkward encounters in public or small accidents when he kicked your bladder when you were in the most inconvenient location possible.  
  
\- Gaunter would buy all the treats in the world for you. Every pregnancy crave you had would be cared about. Not that you were quickly pleased in this state. He sometimes even had to go out at midnight to fetch you something you wanted badly.  
  
\- Your main crave were dried fruit covered in a layer of heavy cream and taffy treats.  
  
\- When penetration during sex became difficult, you started to get creative. Trying out all kinds of positions, and sometimes just sticking to using hands. Gaunter was never disappointed or impatient when it came to sex. He knew what you were going through and would never push you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.  
  
\- When the final trimester was at an end and you felt that you were due soon, you warned Gaunter that you needed to see a medic. Your husband obliged immediately, bringing you to the nearest doctor’s office, where you were assigned a midwife. She took care of you until it was time.  
  
\- Gaunter offered a few times to take your pain away, but you refused. You wanted to feel everything going on, even if it was the most excruciating pain you had ever felt. You screamed, squeezed his hand to mush, it were two agonizing days.  
  
\- It took so long because you had never given birth before. You were afraid that something was wrong with your child, but Gaunter assured that it was nothing to worry about. He could know, after all, and so you were put at ease.  
  
\- Finally, after many cries and woes, another cry filled the room. One of a beautiful baby girl.  
  
\- Gaunter was over the moon. Perhaps even more than you were. The way he held your beautiful daughter in his arms made your heart skip a beat. He looked at her with such adoration that you could practically melt.  
  
\- Even though you gave her a wonderful name, Gaunter would always give her pet-names. Princess, duchess, fairy, butterfly. Everything you would never expect to come from his lips fell from them.  
\- She was a real daddy’s girl. They had such a strong bond together, that you were jealous. Just a little, because it was adorable.  
  
\- It was always heart-warming to see. She even convinced him to participate in a costume party together with her stuffed animals. It was during a tea party you were dragged into that you broke the news as Gaunter “sipped” from his small wooden teacup.  
  
\- “Well sweetie, in a year or so we can have someone else join our tea party. You’re going to get a little brother or sister!”  
  
\- Of course, Gaunter was just as happy as when he heard about the first one.  
  
\- Both of you couldn’t wait to welcome another little one into your family, and your daughter was thrilled to become a big sister.


	2. Geralt | Touch Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by andy-needs-a-nap
> 
> Imagine Geralt and you treating each other's touch starvation
> 
> Word count: 700+

\- It had been so long since you had been touched by another man. Your own fingers could barely seal the deal, so you longed for someone at your side.

\- You simply yearned to have a strong man take care of you, so you decided to head towards the Passiflora one night and sit around for a bit.

\- Of course the owner, Marquise, was eyeing you suspiciously. After all, you had a few drinks, but despite your flustered face you still declined her girls their attempts to get you into bed.

\- Even a few men had headed your way to ask if you were available, but you just gave them a dirty look when you found none of them a decent option.

\- “Do I look like I work here? Fuck off, will you.”

\- You were actually about to head out when a man with two swords strapped to his back came in, seemingly looking around for someone to play Gwent with.

\- “I’ll play with you.” you piped up upon overhearing the conversation between him and Marquise.

\- Of course, you didn’t need to tell him twice. You learned his name was Geralt and he was a witcher.

\- You had a couple of drinks together and shared some more about yourselves.

\- It turned out he had a bit of an issue with some women he was trying to bed. They found out about his intentions with each and set him up.

\- The way you laughed at his embarrassing story had something within him stir. You also told him you felt bad for him.

\- From one thing came the other and soon Geralt and you were on your way to one of the bedrooms.

\- After finding an available one, you dared to finally kiss him.

\- Geralt was a handsome man and you understood why he was popular with the ladies. He was very muscular underneath all those layers of armour and he was quite good with his mouth.

\- You decided to run the bath in the room first, talking some more when you bathed together.

\- When you asked about his scars, Geralt told you a few stories about them whilst you traced them with your finger.

\- It eventually turned into a passionate make-out session. He pulled you into his lap and buried his face into your neck, leaving marks all over.

\- When taking it to the bed, you didn’t mind about drying off first. It wasn’t like the sheets would stay clean, after all.

\- Yes, that mouth on your body was heavily. He peppered your skin in a lot of small kisses and it spoke volumes about how thankful he was that you liked to have him in this way no one else would.

\- Even though it felt intimate, he also explored your flower with his mouth, having you yearn him even more.

\- When it came to you, you were a little bit more reserved, choosing to just kiss his scars instead of putting your mouth on other parts of his body.

\- It was a very long and lazy evening, with just endless ways to touch and stroke each other. When he finally decided it was time to enter you, you felt like you were going to explode.

\- He felt heavenly against you, his body fitting yours like two puzzle pieces clicking together, as cliché as that sounds.

\- Geralt was quite firm in his thrusts, making his skin slapping yours echoing through the room.

\- You had to grab his arms because of it, bracing yourself against the force.

\- You felt so tiny underneath him, but you felt very protected as well.

\- It wasn’t long until you both reached your climax, moaning each other’s names.

\- “Well, I hope that you won’t have me pregnant now, master witcher.”

\- “Witchers are sterile, so don’t you worry. There are more things about witchers that you don’t know of. I can teach you, if you’d like. That is, if you want to see me again.”

\- You nodded, smiling brightly. “Of course, Geralt.”

\- Basically, your encounter at the Passiflora was something that bloomed into more, leaving you happier than ever.

\- You occasionally became touch-starved again when Geralt was away for a longer amount of time, but only for each other’s touch.


	3. Morvan Voorhis | Life at court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by oktraoktra
> 
> Word count: 800+
> 
> Imagine being a court mage for Emperor Emhyr and fancying Morvran

\- Being a powerful mage, you were invited to stay at Vizima Palace by the emperor himself, helping out Yennefer with whatever she needed. Two is better than one, after all.

\- Coming from Ofier, your appearance and behaviour stood out from the others.

\- You occasionally got weird glances from nobles and other people roaming the halls, because of your odd style of clothing and typical mannerisms.

\- After all, the customs where you came from were quite different from here. You didn’t really mind, because whenever you cast a cold glare their way, they didn’t dare to eye you anymore.

\- There was one person in particular who sometimes always watched you with growing curiosity.

\- Morvran Voorhis had never expected himself to be intrigued by someone, especially a woman from Ofier of all sorts.

\- It began by looking at you from the other side of the room when you were discussing work with Yen, or running some experiments.

\- He found your accent charming, even though he thought it was annoying at first.

\- Of course his presence didn’t go unnoticed by you – you had seen him lingering in the corner of your eye quite often. You thought it was creepy.

\- “Can you see everything well, general, or do you want me to move to the side a bit?”

\- Whenever you cross eyes, he scoffs as if being annoyed.

\- He also rolls his eyes whenever you look at him.

\- Nevertheless you’d feel his eyes on your back, watching your every move.

\- You think he doesn’t trust you.

\- It gets maddening after a while and it leads you to suddenly turn to him when he least expects it.  
\- “Why are you always watching me?”

\- “Well, I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything funny.”

\- “Doing anything funny my ass, those are some rich words coming from a man with a haircut like that!”

\- He is genuinely offended and suddenly very self-conscious.

\- “What’s wrong with my hair?”

\- He gets bothered by it so badly that he even changes it up slightly.

\- Of course you notice.

\- “Did you do that for me, general? I’m flattered…”

\- He gets flustered very easily whenever you bat your eyelashes at him.

\- It’s not that you like him… Right? But it’s very funny to mess with him. For example swaying your hips while you’re walking, or sultrily stretching your sore limbs from a hard day’s work.

\- Yennefer eventually catches you trying to get into the general’s pants head. 

\- “From all the men around here, the person you choose to bed is him?!”

\- “I’m not trying to bed him, Yenna. I don’t even like him. You’re being delusional.”

\- Morvran tries to gather the courage to speak to you and pay you a piece of his mind. After all, your behaviour has been rude and extremely unprofessional.

\- He’s afraid you’ll beat his ass.

\- “I know you’re standing there, general. You may approach.”

\- He clears his throat and marches your way, folding his hands on his back.

\- “Listen, Lady (Y/n), I’ve had quite enough of your silly antics around here and I kindly request of you to cut it out.

\- You smirk. “Lady (Y/n)? _Lady?!_ ”

\- He gets shaken once again. He’s so easy to throw off guard.

\- “Well, since you’re the emperor’s invitee, it is expected of me to—”

\- “Is it expected of you as well to spy on me from a distance?”

\- It was on one of the regular Nilfgaardian parties when you stumbled into Morvran, both wearing a mask over your eyes but still recognizing each other.

\- You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t choose a nice dress for this evening in an attempt to impress people – and not only emperor Emhyr himself.

\- Needless to say, you looked gorgeous in your long gown, turning lots of heads here and there. Not only from greedy men, but also from envious women.

\- But there was only one eye you wanted to catch and that you did.

\- Morvran gathered all his courage in order to ask you for a dance.

\- “You look like a dream, (Y/n). Please, if you’ll let me, can I have this dance with you?”

\- He seemed way more fun when he was letting loose a little, sharing a drink with you after the waltz finished.

\- And another glass of wine. And one more. Soon, you had emptied a whole bottle all by yourselves, leaving you dizzy and courageous to make intense decisions.

\- As the night proceeded, more alcohol was consumed, and you ended up sleeping with each other. Even though you couldn’t remember everything of it, from the snippets you still knew you found Morvran to be surprisingly good at pleasing you.

\- The morning after, you woke up in his arms, snuggled into him yet with a throbbing headache.

\- Even though it was awkward at first, you soon spoke to each other about it, deciding to take the relationship further.

\- It ended up being one of the best decisions in your life, even if it meant Yennefer teasing you endlessly about it.


	4. Eskel | Getting rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting rescued from drowners by Eskel
> 
> Word count: 800+
> 
> Requested by Shadowwright

\- There were stupid ideas in the world, but this one had to be counted among one of the most idiotic.

\- It had started as a great suggestion from your best friend; heading down to the lake to enjoy some wine in the nice summer weather.

\- But while the bottle became emptier and emptier, so did your ability to comprehend what you were doing.

\- So when you suggested to go skinny dipping, neither of you gave it a second thought. Stripping down until you were as naked as the day you were born, you ran over to the water in order to soak into it.

\- Despite the weather, the lake was quite cold. But it didn’t matter, if you moved under water enough, you wouldn’t find yourself in discomfort for way too long. After all, the alcohol kept you fuzzy.

\- After a while of attempted swimming and splashing your friend to tease her, you started to feel a little dizzy, the wine now fully kicking in and leaving you a bit sleepy.

\- When something suddenly tugged on your feet, you immediately looked at your best friend to tell her to knock it off. When you didn’t see her in the first place, you started to panic.

\- The pulling only increased, and it was suddenly joined by a sharp pain.

\- Your loud yelp was noticed by your friend, who quickly swam towards you. She had been nearby, but you were too drunk to realize.

\- The unknown force tried pulling you to the depths of the lake, but your companion managed to grab your hand right in time to keep you at the surface. With your other leg, you tried kicking off the monster trying to drown you.

\- “To the shore!” your friend yelled, the firm kick of your foot momentarily stunning the monster. It gave you time to swim.

\- But when you reached the beach again, the danger was not gone. A mark resembling a claw adorned your foot and it stung slightly.

\- Running back further into the land, away from the water, you stumbled in the sand and reached for your clothes, only to find the spot where you had dropped them empty.

\- “What the…”

\- You were confused about where your clothes could be, but it caused you to forget about the weird monsters following you while you looked around in puzzlement.

\- One of them grabbed you, teeth bared and ready to kill, and you screamed out in pain.

\- Your best friend had found your clothes on the other side of a large rock, and when she heard you yell again, she cried out your name.

\- Just when the animal was about to strike, however, a stranger suddenly appeared from the forest nearby, letting out a battle cry to distract the blue monster attacking you.

\- He carried large swords and seemed to know what he was doing when he threw one right through the face of the one attempting to hurt you.

\- Your mind spun as you watched the man slay all the beasts in awe, the scent of blood and pus not pulling you from your drowsy state.

\- It took not long until all enemies were dead, the stranger taking time to breathe. He was wearing a red shirt and had some large scars across his face.

\- When he looked at you to check if you were alright, he noticed you were naked.

\- He immediately shielded his face.

\- If he could blush, he certainly would have.

\- “Thank you...” you managed to mutter, your friend hastily clothing you again.

\- “No need.”

\- His voice was deep and nice.

\- You wobbled on your feet and he barely caught you.

\- Seeing him up close, you noticed that he was a witcher.

\- “I… No money… Ah…”

\- You were lost for words since you were both drunk and thrown off guard.

\- “We can discuss payment later. I am going to set up camp and should look at that wound the drowner gave you. Don’t want it to become infected, hm?”

\- You soon learned his name was Eskel and your best friend, being your best friend, became all giggly whenever you looked at him.

\- “You’d make a cute couple! Ask him if he’s single!”

\- He tended to your injury with caused a lot of sexual tension between you two to grow.

\- But Eskel did not want to take advantage of your intoxication and just had you lay down and sleep.

\- The next morning however, you hadn’t forgotten about how kind he had been to you.

\- Needless to say, you found the witcher fairly attractive and that was not because he saved your life.

\- “We have no gold to pay you,” you told him. “I have no idea how to thank you, master witcher.”

\- But Eskel had another idea involving you and a bedroom at the local inn.

\- It sufficed quite well, but it left you secretly hoping to run into a bunch of drowners again, and not carrying any gold on you if it happened.


	5. Avallac'h | First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having your first kiss with Avallac'h
> 
> Requested by toyacraft  
> Word count: 430+

\- You had been wanting to kiss Avallac’h for quite a while, but you were unsure if that feeling was mutual.

\- Avallac’h and you had grown close over the past few months, and he trusted you even so that he brought you to his secret hideout.

\- There, you worked on experiments together, both dabbling into magic to find out what you could find out.

\- You being a sorceress, you had read all about the elven kingdom of Tir ná Lia, and you wished to go there one day.

\- You made sure to voice that dream to the sage himself, who keenly took in your words.

\- Little did you know, Avallac’h had caught feelings for you, and it had been a long time since he had been in love.

\- So he knew that he wanted to fulfil your wish and decided to take you on a ~~date~~ trip to Tir ná Lia.

\- First, he didn’t tell you where you were going, but as soon as you stepped outside of the portal, you immediately knew where you were.

\- “Oh Avallac’h! You didn’t!”

\- “Why are you surprised? You told me you wanted to go here.”

\- He showed you around and Ge’els immediately noticed that you meant a lot to Avallac’h.

\- “You two make a lovely couple.’

\- “We are not… Oh, never mind.”

\- You resided there for a couple of days, and one evening, you sat on a balcony, staring at the sky together.

\- Avallac’hs cerulean eyes reflected the stars, and you couldn’t help but look at them in awe.

\- “(Y/n)? Are you okay?”

\- After getting flustered, you mutter: “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine… It’s just… Your eyes, they’re enchanting.”

\- He smiled. “So are yours.”

\- You even dared to let your eyes momentarily linger on his lips. Oh, how much you’ve dreamed of kissing them.

\- This didn’t go unnoticed and soon, the sage shifted closer.

\- “Would you mind if I…”

\- “…Kissed you?” you finished his sentence. “No, I wouldn’t.”

\- He sighs in relief before connecting his lips to yours, kissing you sweetly.

\- It is a sensation neither of you had experienced recently, so it soon turned into a passionate make-out session.

\- Eventually, you were trapped in between his body and the balcony, hands roaming beyond chastity.

\- Ge’els could hear everything that night, if you catch my drift.  
Not that either of you minded of course, because Avallac’h and you had been pining for such a long time that you momentarily forgot all existence apart from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this sub-par chapter. I'm extremely burned out :(  
> Also sorry for not being all that active on Discord.  
> Got some personal shit I'm going through   
> Love you all xxx


End file.
